


Some Cocky Assholes

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Fights, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jason sees a little freshman about to get his ass kicked by the resident assholes at school, he doesn't hesitate to get involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Cocky Assholes

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same world as [Second Chance (At A First Impression)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/367286) and [It's a Study Date](http://archiveofourown.org/works/368030). (Holy cheese, high school AUs are addictive.)

Jason is heading back to his locker to grab his textbooks for Miss Barbara’s computer class when it happens: he turns a corner and walks into a scene from a crappy made-for-TV movie.

Hank Hall --fellow junior and captain of one of Gotham Prep’s many award-winning sports teams-- and a couple of his equally jerky cronies have one of the tiny and twitchy freshmen backed up against the back of lockers. There’s nowhere for the kid to run, no way for him to get away from the bullies unless he’s prepared to fight tooth and nail to get away and risk getting his ass kicked even harder.

Before Jason realizes that he’s dropped his half-empty knapsack on the ground, he’s already striding across the hallway to where the jocks have the kid pinned with his skinny back pressed up against the green grating. He hears Hall say, “Do you think the little fucker can fit in that locker,” to one of his chuckling cronies, watches the freshman flinch and try to pull away from the grip that Hall has on his shoulder, and then reaches out to tap the other junior on the shoulder.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Hall,” Jason snarls once Hall and his pals turn around to fix him with identical glares. “How fucked up are you that you think that bullying a freshman is a good idea?” He crosses his arms over his chest and scowls meanly. Hall may be bigger than the brown-haired freshman clinging to the lockers as though he wants to skitter up to the tops like a spider, but Jason is bigger than even that and at six-foot-three, he pretty much _towers_ over Hall’s pampered ass.

Hall looks up at him and sneers as though he’s smelled something nasty. “The fuck do you want, loser,” the other teenager snarls as he looks Jason over from head to toe with his brown eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared. “Don’t you have buildings to vandalize or crack to smoke?” His lip curls when his cracks about Jason’s supposedly criminal behavior fail to get the results that he wants. “Or a nerdy little boytoy to suck off?”

Mentioning Tim in that particular tone of voice does wonders to destroy Jason’s control and Jason starts swinging before he even seriously thinks about what another black mark on his record will do.

The sound that Hall makes when Jason punches him in the face isn’t the most satisfying noise that Jason has ever heard in his life (that honor would have to be reserved for the sound of the gavel coming down at his father’s sentencing), but it’s pretty damn close. Hall’s head rocks backward and his body jerks from the force of the blow to his face and from the way blood spurts out to paint Jason’s knuckles red, the chances of the other boy’s nose being busted up are pretty high.

There’s silence in the hallway as the jocks crowd around their fallen leader and Jason takes the time to motion for the kid to come closer before the jocks notice him again. The little guy is maybe Tim’s height, with messy brown hair and a perpetually shocked look on his face (but then again, he’s just seen his first glance of what kind of violence kids get up to in prep school of all places and Jason would be shocked if the kid _didn’t_ look like he was about to run screaming).

“How fast are you,” Jason asks the freshman out of the corner of his mouth as Hall shoves his friends away and wipes the blood away from his nose. He knows what’s going to happen next and it’s not going to be pretty.

The kid wastes no time answering. “I-I’m pretty fast, I think.” His eyes are wide and he can’t stop shaking, but he doesn’t do more than square his shoulders as the jocks start to converge on him. “Do you want me to go get a teacher,” he asks, already leaning back with his body turned in the direction of the hallway that will take him back to the main classrooms.

Jason grins without looking back at the kid and risking the slight advantage that he has over Hall and his loser friends just by being bigger and scarier. “That would be a good idea,” Jason says as he rolls the sleeves of his long-sleeved red shirt back and then clenches his hands into loose fists. “Try not to get lost, kid.”

The sound of sneakers hitting worn linoleum echoes in Jason’s ears as the kid takes off and then it’s just Jason and the jocks alone in the hallway. Jason grins at Hall and the others as though he isn’t about to have his ass kicked six ways from Sunday and beckons them to come forward with a taunting crook of his fingers.

None of them move until Jason starts to taunt them verbally. “What’s wrong, Hall,” he drawls, tongue flicking out to swipe over the front of the crooked teeth that are certainly about to be bloodied. “Are you guys afraid to see what’ll happen when you try and fight someone your own size instead of a freshman?”

Hall spits out a bit of blood and scowls at Jason. “You wanna say that again, _punk_?”

Jason shrugs his broad shoulders and affects a look of the utmost boredom before running his fingers through his curly black hair. “You heard me, _Hank_ ,” he says with a sneer of his own taking hold on his lips as he uses the other boy’s first name for the first time in like…the entire history of his career at Gotham Prep. “I think you’re afraid to pick on someone that can actually kick your ass.”

That’s all it takes before Hall and his boys are on him with fists and kicks landing against his ribs. Three against one might be the farthest thing from a fair fight, but if there’s one thing that Jason hates, it’s having to watch as some asshole gets away with hurting someone smaller.

He’d do it again in a heartbeat.

* * *

Jason comes out of the fight alright.

Sure he’s got a black eye, a bruise on his cheek, and a soreness in his ribs that won’t quit, but at least he isn’t suspended so much as he’s been sent home to recover from having three jocks kick the shit out of him.  And to top it off, he’s got one very worried boyfriend nursing him back to health in his basement bedroom.

He really can’t complain (about anything aside from the pain that is).

“You could have gotten hurt badly,” Tim says after Jason has downed several pain killers as well as most of a bottle of cold water. His thin lips are pursed in a frown as he sits on the big bed that takes up most of Jason’s small bedroom and he looks moments away from swatting his boyfriend with one of the spare pillows on his bed. “What possessed you to go up against three athletes by yourself?”

It’s not like Tim doesn’t know the details of the fight. Ten minutes after Principal Prince had showed up with the campus security guards and had them pull Hall off of Jason’s chest, there had been a round of frantic texting between Jason and his boyfriend that ended with Tim ditching for the rest of the day in order to help Jason get home.

Jason starts to shrug and then winces at the pain that tears through his side. “Shit,” he grunts out, hand rising to press against the ice pack taped to his side. “It’s not my fault. What was I supposed to do? Just stand there and let those assholes beat on that little freshman?”

Tim falls silent and then touches the backs of his knuckles to Jason’s bare stomach. “I’m not telling you not to fight,” he breathes after the moment of silence starts to stretch between them awkwardly. “I’m proud of you,” he admits a second later. “And I’m sure Peter’s glad that you showed up when you did.”

“Peter,” Jason repeats, saying the boy’s name out loud because hey, he’s kicked ass for the kid without even knowing his name and it’s just kind of weird. “His name’s Peter? How do you know that?” He doesn’t mean to sound suspicious, but it’s been a long day and the pain pills are making his head feel fuzzy.

Tim shakes his head and laughs softly before lifting a hand and pushing his fingers through his short black hair. “His name’s Peter Parker and he’s a transfer student from New York,” he says as he starts to play with the torn up ends of Jason’s worn denim cutoffs. “And I’m pretty sure that he’s not a freshman…”

“Why do you say that?” Jason reaches for the last bottle of water that Tim had brought down for him and twists the cap off a bit rougher than he should. Water splatters his chest, but he doesn’t seem to notice as he waits for Tim’s answer.

“He’s in my advanced math class,” Tim says with a small smile and a shake of a head that shouldn’t be making Jason want to kiss him. “How many freshmen do you know that take advanced _anything_?”

It’s Jason’s turn to laugh and he reaches for his boyfriend with fingers that only shake a little bit. His fingers curl around Tim’s long digits and he squeezes them tightly. “I knew you,” he says, flushing a bit at how cheesy the sentence sounds coming from him and then tries to change the subject when Tim’s gaze gets soft. “Do you think we should invite the kid to hang out with us once I get back?”

Tim blinks, stunned into silence both by the sweetness of the first half of Jason’s sentence and by the suggestion that they hang out with someone other than Rose Wilson. “Are you sure, Jay,” he asks in a hesitant tone. “You don’t have to--”

“I’ve always wanted to adopt a freshman,” Jason admits, head dropping back against the pillows as his vision starts to swim. His last words to his boyfriend are slightly slurred from the pain pills that are finally kicking in, but he has a feeling that Tim will never let him live it down once he’s feeling better. “It’d be like having a pet or something…”


End file.
